


Travel Companion

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But they don't get together, Gen, Happens before LOTR series, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to be friends with Aragorn, I still love Arwen tho, It's just a friendship, Legolas/Aragorn forever, Ok I'm spewing nonsense BYE, Period Typical Attitudes, Reader has a stupid backstory that I didn't take even 3 seconds to think about, The whole fic is just up in the air, There's really no backstory, Timeline is nonexistent, Young Aragorn, also reader is female sorry, aragorn is a gentleman, is that too much to ask, reader is bamf, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: Reader stops by the Prancing Pony while she is travelling and meets a remarkable young man.This is practically a shit-post, please bare with me.





	Travel Companion

It was nighttime, and a cloaked figure approached the prancing pony. She looked inside and her features clearly showed disgust at what she saw. Two men, drunk and dancing on a table, with many others (also drunk) surrounding them. She hated pubs, but for now, this was her only chance to sleep comfortably on an actual bed, so she had to get over it pretty fast.

    She entered, and the reek of mead, beer, and sweat intensified. No one paid attention to her, except for the barkeeper, who yelled at her to pull away her hood, because he “ain’t gon’ allow no thieves ‘n burglars in ‘ere, sonny.” Naturally, when she complied, everyone’s attention fell on her, because for the love of god, she just had to be the only woman in a room filled with horny, drunken men. She ignored the wolf-whistles and catcalls as she proceeded towards the barkeeper, and asked if she could book a bedroom for the night. The barkeeper bashfully apologized for yelling at a respectable young lady, and guaranteed her the best, most spacious bedroom that was available in the inn for half-price, along with a free meal. Overall, very much worth being yelled at.

    So, there she was, quietly finishing up her supper of bread and cheese and politely refusing hopeful, smitten men, when she suddenly spotted a lonesome man sitting in the corner of the room. Smiling, she took back her empty plate, thanked the barkeeper, and strode confidently towards the table that the man was sitting at. As she got closer, she realized that he was quite handsome (attractive, even), but that didn’t matter. Now was not a time to be selfish, but a time to be compassionate and care for someone else’s happiness.

    “Do you wish for the entirety of the tavern to attack me, my lady?” the man murmured quietly, his beautiful eyes cast down with reverence and caution as she sat down. So quietly, in fact, that she was certain that only her elvish ears could catch what he said. Whatever this man might have been, he was not gullible or stupid. The young elleth had dressed herself so that no one could discover that she was an elf, and if this man had figured it out… Well, he was quite intelligent.

    “Of course not, good sir. I only saw that you looked lonely. I know that expression, ranger,” his eyes snapped to hers and he frowned at her innocent use of the very accurate adjective.

    She continued, “Mankind is a sociable species. When it is lonely, it ponders upon its difficult life, regrets, heartbreak… but when it is not,” she gently put a hand on one of his broad shoulders, “When it is not lonely, it ponders upon the life of another, and forgets its own troubles temporarily. So, I am only here to comfort you and save you from loneliness. If you don’t wish for me to do so, I will leave. I have a long and perilous journey ahead, and I should like to get as much sleep as I can.”

    The man smiled, and the other traveler released his shoulder after a light, encouraging squeeze. She laid back, and propped her elbows on the armrests of the wooden chair she was sitting on, ready to hear whatever the man might say.

    “Lótesse ni sente le esse, elleth?” the man asked cautiously, and the elleth smiled as she told him her name and complimented him on his elvish. He grinned, tried the name and rightly guessed that she was a foreigner. Indeed, she was. She had no idea how she had come here, only that she had woken up in the middle of the woods, with a name tag hanging from her neck as her only identity. She told him this, for she trusted that his lips were sealed. It was very surprising to the ranger, for he was very mistrustful. To see that she trusted him so easily unnerved him a bit. He felt uneasy and unfair that he wasn’t giving any information to her, so he introduced himself.

    “I am Aragorn. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles lightly before letting it go again. She smiled at his gentlemanly action. It was to be expected. Even in exile, a king must speak well, act well, and do well.

    “Aragorn, son of Arathorn? No wonder you have such lovely manners… you take after your mother. Dear, sweet Gilraen. I warned her, as a friend, not to take that path, that your father would break her heart one day. She loved both of you much more than she cared for her own health, and led to her passing away.” The elleth noticed that Aragorn winced and tried to keep his composure steady as he looked away from her, feeling as though he could punch her and hug her all at the same time, but not wanting to do either, for they were both inappropriate lines of action. He really didn’t want to leave a bad impression. Something about her… it made him feel so calm, and peaceful, and loved. It made him feel like someone who sees light for the first time after being kept in the dark for a long time.

    “Dear elleth, please don’t mention my lineage so publicly,” Aragorn said smoothly, with the same hushed tone of voice. “I am a ranger of the north, it is not beneficial for me to accidentally reveal such things.” The elleth took pity on the poor soul. Sometimes she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

    “How about we go outside, hmm? Refresh ourselves a little bit. Take a walk. What say you?” The answer was silent, as they both pushed out their chairs and went outside. The silence remained even after they were outside, and the elleth decided to break it.

“So… Is there a more suitable place to spend the night, or is this the only spot? Because I have a feeling that those drunkards will continue to drink and sing until dawn or when they pass out, and I honestly do not want to experience that.”

    “Well, I have heard that the elven kind enjoy to sleep under the stars. Would you care to join me?”

    Needless to say, the next day found the two travelling together, on the road to a strong and valuable friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Lótesse ni sente le esse, elleth? = What is you name, elf maiden?  
> Don't look at me. I got it off of the internet.


End file.
